Boreholes are drilled into earth formations for various purposes such as hydrocarbon production, geothermal production, and carbon dioxide sequestration. In general, the boreholes are drilled by rotating a drill bit disposed at the distal end of a string of drill pipes referred to as a drill string. Several drilling and engineering parameters may be selected by a drilling operator or analyst to properly drill a borehole to keep it stable and prevent it from collapsing. One example of a drilling parameter is mud weight or density of drilling fluid used to drill the borehole. The density is selected so as to provide enough weight at depth in the borehole to prevent cave-ins. One example of an engineering parameter is the location and direction of the borehole as it penetrates the earth. Selection of both drilling parameters and engineering parameters may be dependent on knowing the various stresses experienced by the formation rock to be drilled. Hence, more accurate knowledge of formation stresses would be well received in the drilling and production industries.